You're Mine!
by Nyan-Nyan Blue Ocean
Summary: Hinata; gadis pendiam, menjadi korban bullying di sekolahnya dan menyimpan dendam. Sasuke; lelaki sinis yang sebenarnya sangat lembut dan perhatian. Mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh waktu. Dan, akankah mereka dipisahkan oleh waktu juga? #RnR please!


_Apa kau tahu?_

_Aku membenci semua orang. Ya, semua orang._

_Semua orang yang ada di sekitarku sungguh menyebalkan._

_Mereka berlagak layaknya tahu segalanya._

_Mereka berlagak layaknya menjadi pemimpin dari semuanya._

_Mereka menindas orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka sukai._

_Ah, dan yang mereka tidak sukai itu... AKU._

_Ya, aku tidak dianggap dan disukai._

_Aku selalu ditindas oleh mereka._

_Kapan ini semua berakhir?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hinata P.o.V**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Eh, kalian sudah dengar belum? Aku punya kabar <em>panas<em>! Kabar ini baru saja kudengar saat para guru sedang _briefing_! Pasti kabar ini akan menggemparkan sekolah! Kalian pasti juga akan kaget mendengar ini! Hehehe, aku ini _spy_ yang sangat berguna di sekolah ini, Tehehe..."

"Apaan? Gosip baru nih? Atau... yang lainnya? Ayo katakan sebelum kami mati penasaran!"

"Kata para guru, sekolah ini―Konohagaoka―bakalan ditutup karena kepala sekolah kita terlibat kasus korupsi dana sekolah! Dan, semua yang bersekolah di sini akan di pindah ke Miyabigaoka! Selain itu, kita tidak akan mendapat dana BOS di sana! Jadi, kita harus bayar uang SPP dan uang gedung sendiri!"

"Miyabigaoka? Astaga! Itu kan sekolah tempat anak-anak berandalan berkumpul! Mana mungkin kita harus ke tempat berandalan seperti itu? Ah, tidak benar nih! Aku tidak mau dipindahkan ke sana! Apalagi, kita harus membayar mahal untuk bersekolah disana? Ah, aku tidak sudi! Aku tidak terima!"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Kudengar juga, kita akan diberi dua pilihan. Yang pertama; pindah ke Miyabigaoka. Atau, yang kedua; tidak bisa sekolah untuk selama-lamanya. Cih, sungguh menyebalkan! Kenapa harus ke Miyabigaoka? Kenapa tidak ke sekolah yang lain saja?"

_Berisik. Apa kalian mengerti semua kata-kata kalian itu menyebalkan? Jika dipindah ke Miyabigaoka, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya asyik bisa mempunyai teman baru? Tidak seperti kalian yang selalu egois. Aku lebih memilih bersekolah di Miyabigaoka ketimbang bersekolah di Konohagaoka bersama kalian._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>_  
><em>

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. If there's a questions about Naruto, ask her! xD<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Nyan-Nyan Blue Ocean Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**You're Mine!**

**Rated: T**

**Ganres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, alur kecepeten, jayus, OOT, AU*maybe*, typos.**

**.  
><strong>

**This is My First Fict! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Review please...**

* * *

><p><strong>[CHAPTER ONE: Konohagaoka and Miyabigaoka]<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Author Note's:<span>

_Italic_: Dalam hati, percakapan di telepon, dan bahasa asing.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, setelah sekian lama... akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. Ini sekolah yang seperti neraka bagiku. Jika bisa, seharusnya dari dulu aku tidak perlu bersekolah di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya aku memilih sekolah lain yang bisa menerima aku apa adanya. Mungkin, di Miyabigaoka aku aka diterima.<br>_

"Hinata, jangan kabur! Kau belum melakukan tugas piket dan tugas yang lain! Kau juga belum membersihkan ruang UKS, Kesenian, Lab Kimia, dan kolam renang! Jika kau berani kabur, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya! Sudah lebih dari lima kali kau menentangku, apa itu belum cukup juga bagimu!"

_Dheg._

_Ah, aku ketahuan kabur! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku ketahuan sih? Ck, mereka juga sih aneh! Kenapa menyerahkan semua tugas mereka kepadaku? Memangnya aku ini slave? Aku juga manusia! Jangan perlakukan dan jangan samakan aku dengan binatang suruhan yang bisa diperintah seenaknya!_

"_Ano_, maaf Karin-chan. Aku... ada keperluan lain yang harus kukerjakan sekarang," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala, takut jikalau Karin membentakku. _Karin tipe anak yang suka marah. Jika aku salah berkata, pasti dia akan memanggil gengnya untuk__ memarahiku, aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya...  
><em>

"Jangan cari alasan! Keperluan apa? Mana ada yang mau menggubrismu? Jika kau cari alasan lain, akan kulempar kau ke sumur sekolah! Paham?" Karin memukul tembok dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia marah. _Matilah aku! Ah, sungguh! Apakah tidak bisa sehari saja aku terbebas dari siksaan?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya guru Kakashi. Ia guruku dalam mata pelajaran olahraga. <em>Aku menemuinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan hal yang penting kok! Hanya bertanya saja! Karena aku penasaran mengenai sesuatu. Tidak bisa kujelaskan secara detail. Tapi, ini menyangkut masalah Facebook.<em>

"S-se-sebenarnya a-aku mau bertanya... Guru, apa benar guru kenal dengan pengguna _Facebook_ yang bernama 'Kuroii Aikawa'?" tanyaku penasaran.

Guru Kakashi mengangguk, ia menyeringai memperlihatkan matanya yang bersinar. _Oh, silau sekali! Kenapa bisa mata milik guru Kakashi bersinar seperti itu?_

"Tapi untuk saat ini, sepertinya 'Kuroii Aikawa' tidak ingin kedoknya terbongkar. Jadi, aku harus merahasiakan identitas aslinya padamu, Hinata."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku ingin tahu siapa 'Kuroii Aikawa' itu sebenarnya! Aku ingin berteman dengannya bukan hanya lewat dunia maya! Tapi juga di dunia nyata! Kumohon, guru! Aku memohon padamu dengan sangat! Aku ingin tahu siapa 'Kuroii Aikawa' yang selama ini memberi semangat padaku! lewat _Facebook_!"

"Beberapa kali kau memohon, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan identitas aslinya sampai ia mau memberitahu identitas aslinya padamu secara langsung. Maaf," kata guru Kakashi. Ia mengelus lembut rambut indigo milikku. _Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan elusan seperti ini..._

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata. Dia pasti akan memberitahukan identitas aslinya padamu secara langsung. Pasti... Suatu saat nanti... Jadi, kau tunggu saja saat itu," kata guru Kakashi lembut. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kelembutan. _Mata itu... terlihat sangat khawatir. Guru Kakashi mengkhawatirkan aku?_

_Yes, ini semua masalahku―duniaku sendiri―yang aku buat. Memang bukan nyata dan hanya maya. Namun, bisa berteman dengan 'Kuroii Aikawa' di Facebook, sedikit demi sedikit semangat darinya mengubah cara pandangku mengenai bullying yang kurasakan di sekolahku―Konohagaoka. Andai aku bisa mengetahui siapa Kiroii sebenarnya... aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena selama ini telah memberiku semangat dan dukungan yang selama ini aku butuhkan. Dan, ini rahasia! Aku menyukai Kiroii! Entah dia lelaki seperti apa, tetapi aku menyukainya! Mungkin, rasa sukaku ini hanya sebatas 'nge-fans'. Maka dari itu, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Kiroii dan bisa mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Aku ingin, di hatiku hanya ada dia―satu-satunya lelaki―yang bisa mengisi hatiku._

"Kyaa~, Naruto-sama! Bolehkah aku bersamamu selamanya?"

"Naruto sama, teruslah berasa di sampingku! Aku mencintaimu!"

_Berisik. Ah, tidak di kelas, di luar kelas, semuanya sama saja. Berisik. Tempat apa yang bisa membuatku tenang tanpa gangguan sedikitpun? Aku ingin merenung sendiri sekarang. Aku ingin sendirian, tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Semua suara berisik ini, mengganggu saja. Cih._

Aku hanya terdiam dan kesal melihat sekumpulan gadis yang tengah mengelilingi Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Idola sekolah yang sangat termahsyur. _Pantas saja banyak gadis yang selalu menempel padanya seperti prangko, idola sekolah sih. Jika aku menjadi idola, apa aku akan sama seperti Naruto? Ah, tapi pasti repot._

Aku berjalan dan berlalu menjauhinya. _Untuk apa aku dekat-dekat dengan kumpulan gadis itu? Dasar gadis genit, hanya melihat lelaki dari penampilan luar saja._

Sekilas tapi jelas dan pasti, aku merasakan ada dua bola mata yang memandang ke arahku dari kejauhan. Karena merasa terganggu, aku membalikkan badanku. _Eh, Naruto... barusan saja dia... Menoleh ke arahku? Apa hanya ilusi saja atau... sungguhan? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menoleh dan menatapku?_

Karena tidak menemukan jawaban, aku melanjutkan perjalananku sebelumnya―mencari tempat sepi dan tenang―untuk bisa menyendiri dan merenung.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Normal P.o.V**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut indigo dan mempunyai iris berwarna lavender, berjalan di koridor Konohagaoka. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri sembari mencari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah ruangan kosong yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat menyendiri dan merenung. Tak peduli dengan masalah yang akan terjadi.<p>

Ia berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Di atas pintu, tertulis 'Ruang Musik V'. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan melihat keadaan di dalam ruang musik itu.

Sepi.

Setelah memastikan keadaan di dalam ruang musik itu sepi, ia segera masuk dengan canggung. Di tolehnya lagi ke arah kanan dan kiri berulang kali.

Sepi.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Ruang musik ini memang sudah tidak pernah digunakan. Ruang musik ini kini terlah menjadi gudang," lirih gadis itu―Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia mulai berjalan dengan berhati-hati sembari mengamati keadaan di dalam ruang musik. Ia memeriksa semua barang di ruang musik yang terlihat sudah sangat berdebu. Namun, ia terhenti melihat sebuah biola kecil berdebu. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah biola itu. Sepertinya ia menyukai biola...

**-BUAGH!- -BRAK!- -BRUK!- -JDUAGH!-**

"_Ittai..._" gumam Hinata sembari memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang sakit. Ia merasa telah didorong oleh seseorang hingga terjungkal menabrak tembok yang tentu saja membuat ubun-ubun dan seluruh pinggang dan punggungnya menjadi sakit. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua iris lavendernya. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika melihat yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam dan bermata _onyx_ tengah menindihi tubuh Hinata, sembari menatap Hinata dengan _death glare_.

"E-eh? S-seragam itu... apa kau... murid Miyabigaoka?" kata Hinata, ia tentu saja takut bertemu salah satu murid Miyabigaoka yang terkenal berandalan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Ini tempat pribadiku di Konohagaoka. Apa kau mau menantangku untuk keluar dari Konohagaoka―sekolahmu―ini?" kata lelaki itu.

"E-eh, err... tidak sih. Aku, sedang mencari tempat sepi untuk merenung. Jadi, karena tempat ini terlihat sepi, aku masuk saja. Maaf jika mengganggu."

Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar pada tembok. Hinata yang lega, juga duduk bersandar di tembok. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Aku juga sering merenung sendirian di sini. Karena aku bosan di sekolah, biasanya aku pergi ke sini untuk menyendiri," kata lelaki itu, "Kau sendiri, merenung soal apa? Aku suka menanyakan renungan orang lain yang suka menyendiri―sama sepertiku. Jadi, ayo katakan apa yang mau kau renungkan."

"A-ah, sebenarnya... aku suka menyendiri karena aku benci sekolah ini. Di sekolah ini, aku menjadi korban _bullying_. Aku ditindas, tidak dianggap, menjadi budak, dan selalu dipermalukan. Aku juga sering menjadi kambing hitam dari semua kesalahan yang diperbuat orang lain," jawab Hinata. Matanya sayu.

"Oh, korban _bullying_, ya? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah saja?" tanya lelaki itu. Nadanya seperti polisi yang menginterogasi orang bersalah.

"B-bukannya a-aku tidak mau pindah sekolah... Tapi... aku... punya banyak alasan untuk tetap bersekolah di sini... Jadi... aku tidak bisa... dan tidak mau... pindah dari sekolah ini..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Ia terlihat malu dan canggung mengatakannya, sembari memainkan ujung jari-jari tangannya.

"Oh, aku tahu masalahmu. Kau pasti bingung, memilih antara tetap bersekolah disini karena memiliki banyak alasan, atau pergi dari sekolah ini karena menjadi korban _bullying_. Kalau aku sih, lebih baik pindah sekolah daripada menjadi korban _bullying_," lelaki itu berkata sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Oh, begitu ya," kaya Hinata. Ia terlihat tidak puas mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Pfft," tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berusaha menahan tawanya entah karena apa. Ia menutupi mulutnya dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa kau menertawakan aku? Ada yang lucu dariku?" kata Hinata kesal ketika menyadari bahwa ia yang ditertawakan.

"Ah, maaf ya. Aku hanya berusaha menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa karena melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sangat lucu tadi. Melihat ekspresimu, perutku terasa terkocok karena lucu sekali! Haha! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa tadi ekspresi wajahmu lucu?" lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

Hinata merengut kesal, "Tidak lucu ah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda! Uuh, menyebalkan!" teriak Hinata. Namun, pipinya merona merah.

Hinata merubah arah duduknya sehingga memunggungi lelaki itu. Ia terlihat kesal karena menjadi bahan tertawaan orang yang belum ia kenal.

"Maaf deh, aku kan tidak sengaja tertawa seperti itu. Jadi, maafkan aku ya! Kumohon! _Please_!" pinta lelaki itu berulang kali.

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Hei, ayolah. Maafkan aku," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

"Haloo?"

"..."

"Yuhuu?"

Lelaki itu merangkak dengan cepat ke depan hadapan Hinata yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Mulutnya menganga membentuk 'O' ketika melihat Hinata. Tertidur. Ya, Hinata tertidur entah kenapa. Karena kesal dicuekin, ia akhirnya duduk di samping Hinata. Kemudian menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke pundaknya yang lebar. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, pipinya merah merona. Malu? Hmm... mungkin juga. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Kenapa sih dia ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya tertidur disaat gawat seperti ini? Di sampingku, lagi. Ah, tapi... Wajahnya lucu dan manis sekali... Aku tidak mau tahu kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padanya... Jadi, jangan marah kalau aku melakukan sesuatu," kata lelaki itu lirih.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, ia memberi kecupan yang manis di bibir Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>_  
><em>

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di luar ruang musik V, seorang lelaki misterius terlihat kesal. Amarahnya meledek ketika melihat lelaki murid Miyabigaoka yang bisa-bisanya memberi kecupan di bibir Hinata dengan semudah itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar―bukan karena takut―karena amarahnya yang sudah mencapai batas kewajaran. Ia semakin kesal lagi ketika melihat lelaki murid Miyabigaoka itu menyandarkan kepalanya di samping kepala Hinata.<p>

"K-kau... berani-beraninya merebut Hinata dariku. Awas saja, akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, dan kau akan menyesal!"

Lelaki misterius itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang musik V sembari mengucapkan ejekan-ejekan kepada lelaki murid Miyabigaoka itu. Langkahnya terasa sangat kasar. Dan tanpa henti, kepalan tangannya meninju tembok di koridor yang sedang ia lewati. Ia melakukannya berulang kali.

"Aku, sebagai **Kiroii Aikawa**, tidak akan dengan mudah menyerahkan Hinata yang kucintai dan kusayangi itu kepadamu, berandalan Miyabigaoka!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**T.B.C**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yuhu minna~ Saya _author_ baru dan masih newbie sekali! Ini fic pertama saya yang ancuuuuurrrrr banget. Jadi maaf jika fic ini jelek dan kurang menarik! Nyee, para senior sekalian, mohon saran dan kritiknya buat saya! Saya tunggu ya di kolom _review_! _Arigatou, minna_!**

**_Review please_?**

**^w^  
><strong>


End file.
